Frost
by N. Owens
Summary: "Seu peito é quente demais para chamá-la de Frost."


Olá. Cá estou eu. E dessa vez tenho alguns pontos a discutir com vocês.

É a primeira vez que eu tento fazer algum humor. Não é certeza que dará certo (Ou seja, não sei se vocês irão rir). Sintam-se livres para opinar e tudo mais.

Essa fanfic é baseada no mangá DENGEKI DAISY, e é por isso que tem um zelador gostosão aqui. Se já leu, não tem problema. A verdade é que essa fanfic só foi feita porque eu estava sentindo saudades de ver o Kurosaki ficando careca e. HAHAHA.

NARUTO acabou. É. Quem ai está chateado pelo fim? Eu estou. Em partes, em partes. O principal é: Aguardar The Last e esperar que eles acabem com esse vácuo de "Como as coisas ficaram assim?" (pois foi como me senti em relação a... alguns personagens.) E, escrever muito SASUHINA para compensar o fim trágico e.

Aproveitem. Espero que se divirtam.

* * *

><p><strong>FROST<strong>

O dia começou mal.

Muito mal.

Mal pra caramba.

Eu conseguia ver onde eu havia perdido um dos pares do meu tênis, na posição em que eu me encontrava. É. Há males que vem para o bem. Estiquei o braço e agarrei meu tênis preto com a delicadeza de um elefante meio zonzo. Poxa, eram 6 da manhã, ainda.

Eu sabia que tinha caído da cama por estar me mexendo demais durante o sono, mas não é minha culpa se eu tenho sonhos estranhos, e acabo me contorcendo toda. É meio que inevitável.

Senti a cabeça pesar e fui até a cabeceira da pequena cômoda ao lado da minha cama, e abri a primeira gaveta. Elas eram meio velhas, mas estava de bom tamanho. Tirei dali um remédio pra dor de cabeça e me dirigi a cozinha, pra apanhar um copo d'água. Bebi o remédio e me sentei na poltrona surrada que ficava ao lado da janela, isso que dá ficar no computador até tão tarde, pensei. O apartamento era simples, localizado em um bairro do subúrbio, e com móveis normalmente velhos e surrados, comprados de segunda mão, mas a vista compensava tudo. Eu tinha algumas casinhas simples, árvores e um belo lago para apreciar todos os dias. E era dali que eu procurava tirar ânimo para enfrentar o primeiro dia de aulas na nova faculdade, encarando uma cidade, e vida novas.

Eu estava completamente sozinha. E esperava permanecer assim. Meus materiais, que eram poucos, já estavam comprados, a única coisa que eu havia mantido era meu laptop, que era simplesmente indispensável, e eu não tinha mais o que fazer, a não ser chegar cedo para ir na diretoria assinar alguns papéis relativos a transferência. Não entendo como o pessoal "responsável" pela pedagogia poderia deixar isso pra tão encima da hora.

É sem nenhuma força de vontade que me visto. Uma calça preta, tênis surrados, camisa cinza simples, sem nenhum símbolo, ou enfeite. Assim como eu gosto. Simples e claro.

Não que eu não goste de glamour , ou coisas femininas. Só acho que eu fico muito bem assim, e me sinto muito bem assim. E eu não quero chamar atenção na escola, como antes. Só quero fazer alguns bons amigos e terminar meus estudos em paz.

O colégio é grande, e tem um ar de mistério que o rodeia. Provavelmente é por ser uma construção antiga. Sabe-se lá o que já aconteceu aqui, e o que se tem para descobrir por trás desses portões imensos e velhos. Vejo um homem que parece ser o zelador, e vou até ele.

- Hm... – Eu começo. – O-olá?

- E ai? – A voz é jovem, porém rouca, ele não deve ter mais de 25 anos. Está de costas e ainda não consegui ver seu rosto. Suas costas são largas e ele é alto.

- Pode me dizer onde é a secretaria?

- O que vai me dar pela informação? – Eu paraliso.

- O- o quê? – Maldita gagueira.

- Você vai me pagar pela informação, ou não? – Ele repete, lentamente. Para de varrer as folhas estraladas que estão no chão e se vira em minha direção. O boné ainda cobre seus olhos, mas posso ver que seus lábios são moderadamente finos e esboçam um sorrisinho debochado. Meu peito se enche de raiva, e eu penso rápido. O melhor a fazer é se virar e dar o fora daqui. Esse cara é maluco. – Você não tem dinheiro? – Ele me pega pelo braço e me puxa para mais perto. Minha mão livre toca seu peito, e mesmo pela roupa eu sinto o quão forte ele é. Sei que só tenho uma chance.

- V-você é um pervertido! – Eu falo, mas minha voz sai baixa e sufocada.

- Sou? – Ele me aperta mais forte. – Então não tem problema se eu disser pra você me pagar com o seu corpo. – Meu sangue ferve, e coloco minha única chance em ação, dando um belo chute entre as pernas desse cara pervertido e maluco. – AHH, sua maldita... – O cara me solta e eu saio correndo, na maior velocidade que consigo alcançar. Não fui feita pra correr. Não nessa vida. Dou uma olhada de relance pra trás e ele está caído, com as mãos nas partes doloridas. "Idiota! Achou que eu não sabia me virar, né?", pensei. E solto uma risada maquiavélica enquanto caminho com um ar vitorioso.

* * *

><p>Espero que não tenham achado tão pequeno. É meio curto porque eu não me preocupo muito com o que normalmente me preocupa. A ideia é atualização rápida.<p>

Muito obrigado por lerem.

Até mais.


End file.
